


Please Stay

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, but thats the best way, i guess, idk how to word it, wanting to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Connor woke up at 4 am one night thinking it would be the night. It turns out it wasn't. Mostly because his boyfriends weren't taking too kindly to their human heat slab leaving.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Please Stay

Connor woke up at 4 am. It's not like he tried to. It just happened. Granted the fact that he was up that early aligned with his plan. He would be executing it earlier than he thought but in this case the earlier the better.

One problem though.

Evan was clinging to his left arm. Jared had his arms wrapped around his stomach. Connor had his right arm wrapped around Jared. All three sets of legs were intertwined. There wasn't that good of a chance that Connor would be able to mange to escape his boyfriends' grasp. They never took kindly to their human heat slab moving.

Still, Connor knew if he didn't do it now he never would. So, he started with removing his arm that was wrapped around Jared. Nothing happened. He tried to remove Jared's arms from his stomach using only one arm. This didn't work out in his favor as much.

Jared groaned. Nuzzling his face into Connor's sides and fighting his grip. Connor tried to remove Jared's arm again. This time Jared work up. "Babe what are you doing?"

"Umm... nothing." Connor cringed. He knew Evan was a very light sleeper. Jared asking him what he was doing was probably enough to wake him up.

"Nothing my ass."

"Jare, it's nothing. Go back to sleep." Connor was trying to end the discussion before Evan woke up.

"Guys it's like too fricken early for this shit. What a even happening."

Connor grimaced. He should've know this would happen.

Jared sat up and tried to make out Evan in the dark while being blinded due to his lack of glasses. "Connor's doing I don't know what and claiming it's nothing."

Evan rested his head on Connor's chest. "Bad boyfriend. No move. Only slep and warm."

"Guys I just need to write something." That wasn't really a lie. "It's fine." That on the other hand was a lie. Connor was fortunate that Evan and Jared were still practically asleep. Otherwise they would be picked up on his lie instantly.

Evan still wasn't keen on letting his human heater move. "Whatever it is can wait till morning. Now is time for cuddles."

Connor managed to pull his arm free of Evan's grasp. Evan just accepted defeat. And since Jared had already let go of him he got out of bed on search of a peice of paper. He didn't get too far though. Connor turned around to see Jared clutching his hand. "Please... stay?"

Connor opened his mouth to protest but shut it. "If you so wish I shall stay."

He didn't even need to see Jared's sleepy smile in the dark to know it was there. He climbed back into bed and resumed his prior position. As he drifted off he thought one single thing "I guess tonight wasn't the night after all."

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the formating is wierd today. might just be me.
> 
> also! pls comment! i am very thirsty for validation and just wanna talk with people!


End file.
